


No Runes Can Help You Now

by ItspronouncedJulia



Series: There is the task, there is the burden [4]
Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aldertree is a dick, Drug Withdrawal, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood Protection Squad, Jump Squad 2k17, Maryse knocks Aldertree out, Minor Violence, Past Drug Use, Protection Squad, Punching, i wanted it so i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: Victor Aldertree really jumped out of the window when he gave Isabelle yin fen.





	

Every single fiber in Maryse Lightwood’s body was on fire. It had been a long time since Maryse had been this upset and she was positive that there was no force in heaven or on earth that was going to stop her from killing Victor Aldertree when he bothered to show his smarmy face in the institute again.

“Where she’s going,” Catarina said softly. “No rune can help her.” Maryse felt her heart twist and rip apart as she watched her daughter wither on the infirmary cot in intense pain. Screaming and shouting like someone was murdering her in cold blood.

“Yin fen, that cocksucker.” Maryse snarled Catarina was convinced that if looks could kill this whole institute would have been blown apart. “When I see him I’m going to kick my foot so far up his ass…” Her voice trailed off as Isabelle let out another blood curdling scream.

“I don’t normally have pity for _people_ like yourself,” Catarina said carefully. “But I feel compelled to warn you not to do something stupid.”

“Would it be stupid to kill the man that got your child addicted to yin fen?” Maryse asked though it seemed more like the question was directed to the wall then to Catarina herself. Maryse’s muddy brown eyes were unfocused and you could feel the unadulterated rage rolling off of her.

“Maybe an uppercut but not a full out murder.” Catarina said moving away from the bed and carefully walking towards Maryse.  “Trust me from mother to mother you want to be around for when she comes out of this.” Catarina reached forward and gave Maryse a gentle squeeze on the shoulder maybe against her better judgement.

“She will come out of it then?” Maryse asked looking up at the warlock more hopefully then she had looked at any warlock in her whole life.

“If she’s strong she will.” Catarina said.

“She’s strong,” Maryse said before Catarina could put a period on the end of  her sentence. The taller woman nodded and was about to actually leave when Alec all but crashed through the doors.

“Aldertree just came back I thought you would want first crack at him.” He said. Catarina watched with some amusement as Maryse jumped to her feet and hauled ass out of the door.

“I suppose I’ll stay here with you then,” Catarina said turning back to Isabelle who had stopped screaming and was now groaning. “Though I do think it would be lovely to see your mother knock out the man that lead you down this path.”

 

“Did he think that he could just sneak into this institute and I wouldn’t know about it?” Maryse demanded her heels sounding like explosives as they pounded against the floor. If Aldertree didn’t know Maryse was awake and ready to unleash her full wrath upon him he would know soon.

Hot on Maryse’s heels a small mob had formed consisting of Jace, Alec, Magnus, Lydia, Clary and Simon. Maryse wasn’t sure when Magnus and Simon got here. She wasn’t even aware that the children following her were awake at this hour but at this point she didn’t care. It would be a comforting thought later to know so many people were prepared to help her fuck up Aldertree. But there would be no mistake, Maryse was going to lay hands on him first.

“Kick open the door!” Clary said. Maryse didn’t need to be told as she did just that kicking in her old office door so hard it almost came off the hinges. For years after none of the current parties there would understand why at three in the morning Aldertree was in his office instead of in his room but currently no one could find themselves caring.

“You mother-”

“I warned her!”

“Fucker!” And then Maryse took Catarina’s advice. Uppercutting Aldertree so hard that the man's head snapped back.

 

After that Maryse blacked out and came to at the side of Isabelle’s bed. It was noon and everyone had came and went. They were taking shifts and apparently it was a break leaving only Maryse and to the shadowhunters surprise Catarina Loss.

“Are you finally back on earth?” The warlock asked causing Maryse to smile. “Good you made quite a scene last night it’s going to be fun story to tell in one hundred years from now.”

“I’m sorry you missed me knocking Aldertree out.” Catarina shook her head and couldn’t help the smile that was creeping on her face. She had been up all night watching over Isabelle, and Maryse, when she probably should have been at the hospital. Her resolve was a little weak to say the least.

“Well I might have missed the exact moment but that little vampire recorded it and had shown half the institute by dawn.” Maryse laughed.

“Where is Aldertree now writing up my arrest papers?” Catarina shook her head.

“He doesn't seem to eager to press any chargers, It would seem that despite all your flaws this institute backs you up to the end even when you to gather a little jump squad.” The shadowhunter frowned.

“I can’t remember anything I did after the punch did they jump on him?” Maryse wasn’t sure how to feel about the prospects of a six on one fight, because she assumed that no one would have pulled her off of him, but then Isabelle let out a whimper and suddenly any reservations she might have had was out the window.

“No they all figured that after you knocked him out it wouldn’t be alright to continue to wail on him though from what I heard there was some serious discussion on whether to go forward or not.” Maryse nodded.

“What was I doing well they were talking?”

“Hollering well your sons held you back.” Oh. Isabelle groaned and was at this point shivering uncontrollably. Reaching forward Maryse gently ran her fingers through her damp inky hair.

“She’s not screaming as much anymore.” It scared the living shit out of Maryse that the fact that Izzy wasn't shouting in agony was the current standard for okay.

“She’s fighting her way through it she’s as strong as you said.” Maryse let out a slow sigh of relief.

“She’s my daughter. She’s strong. She will be okay.” Maryse said.

“And your husband?” The question threw a tired Maryse for a loop.

“My husband? I’m not sure but I’m positive the two of us will fight about it later.” Catarina nodded and filed the information away for later.

“Right well I should probably be going now but I’ll check in on Isabelle later.” Maryse nodded and stood.

“ I’m not sure how I can possibly thank you.” Catarina smiled.

“Helping people is what I do.” She said simply before breezing out of the room. Maryse watched back after her for a second before sitting back down and taking her daughter’s hand in her own. She didn’t have time to think about the feelings that warlock was bringing up in her.

Instead she had to focus all of her energy on Isabelle and her recovery. And that’s just what she did.


End file.
